


Day Two: College

by MamaNana



Series: AUgust/AUtember [2]
Category: Samurai Spirits | Samurai Shodown (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaNana/pseuds/MamaNana
Summary: Higher education is never an easy adjustment, and neither is knocking other students over.
Series: AUgust/AUtember [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904722
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Day Two: College

Instructor Haohmaru turned off the projector. “That should cover everything for today. Friday we're going over chapter's six and seven to see why it's a bad idea to fuck with blowfish.”

Everyone chuckled and got up, waving goodbye to the older man. Everyone except the guy in the back of the class, who was still enjoying his short nap. Haohmaru went over and not-so-gently slapped the desk. “Class is over now, Yoshitora. Time to take your nap elsewhere.”

Yoshitora woke right up. “Whoa! You didn't need to do that.”

“Do that again and you're sleeping in the hallway with a crap grade to go with it. And don't even try to ask your parents for a buy.”

“Fine, fine.” The student waved his hand and got up. “I promise I won't pass out next time.”

“I'm holding you to that. See ya later, kiddo.”

–☆☆☆☆☆-

When he first started college, Yoshitora Tokugawa had his plans laid out easily. He was going to ace all his classes and walk out with a degree so he could take over the family business. Now in his third year, he's known for his parties and having at least six partners at a time. Of course he treated them well despite rumors to the contrary; he was a gentleman, after all.

As he texted Tsubaki, one of his current lovers, he ran into one of the other students. Literally.

“Gah!” The other man crashed to the ground as his friends tried to help him up.

Yoshitora put his phone away and went to help as well. “Sorry man. I didn't see... you...”

What he saw truly interested him. The guy on the floor had white hair with a few black streaks, and a t-shirt with dozens of black birds printed on it. When he looked up, his eyes met with Yoshitora's, but he quickly looked away. 

“Can you stand up?” The woman with him helped the white-haired man to his feet. She had black hair and dressed in blue, but something about her was really, REALLY creepy. Probably because she had two different eye colors. Weird.

He turned to her. “'m fine, Shiki. No thanks to him.”

The other student with them aided the girl in steadying their friend. “I'm sure he didn't mean it. Right?” He looked at Yoshitora. “Right??”

“Er, yeah. I didn't mean it.” Yoshitora just subtly looked over the once fallen young man. “Sorry about running into you like that. I should have watched where I was going. What can I do to make it up to you?”  
“What do you mean?” The white-haired guy asked.

“Well, I can buy you lunch for one. Or would you prefer something like a soda or coffee?”

That earned Yoshitora an even more puzzled look. “Okay...?”

“Sorry. This is probably all awkward for you. I'm Tokugawa Yoshitora, and I'm-”

“-...The son of the former president of the school.” The other finished, his eyes narrowing after hearing that name. “Kinda kicked my dad off the faculty for something he didn't do. Figures you'd try to buy me off too.”

“Wait, that's not-”

“Save it. Not interested.” And with that, he turned and stormed off, leaving his friends behind. The blonde sighed. “He's not usually this prickly, but he isn't a terrible guy. Sorry about all this.” He put his hand out. “I'm Galford, by the way, and this is Shiki. We've known Yashamaru since we were little.”

Yoshitora accepted the hand. “Nice to meet you both. And don't apologize. This is all my fault, and I plan on making it up to him.”

“Good luck with that,” Shiki said quietly. “He doesn't forgive easily.”

_Challenge accepted._ “I'll keep that in mind. I'll see you later.” Yoshitora waved them off and went to follow Yashamaru.

–☆☆☆☆☆-

It took a little while, but Yoshitora eventually caught up to Yashamaru, who was heading towards the library. “Hey!”

Yashamaru huffed. “The hell do you want?”

“I don't want to be pushy or a douche or anything, but I really want to make things right.”

“It was just an accident.”

“Still... let me do something. Here.” Yoshitora pulled out a pen and a random receipt from some book purchase. He quickly started to write and then handed the scrap over to Yashamaru. “This is my number. If you have time, I'd like to talk things out. Maybe even get you that coffee.”

Stunned, and trying not to show any kind of emotion other than irritation towards the other, he accepted the number. “Thanks, I guess.”

“No problem. Again, sorry about everything. See you in class, maybe?”

“Maybe.”

“Later, Yashamaru!” Yoshitora smiled and waved before taking off, feeling like he kind of did something good. Yashamaru, however, felt more confused and a little flustered. Maybe the Tokugawa family wasn't so bad after all. _Nah, that's just dumb._

Still, Yashamaru programmed the number into his phone and entered the library, thinking of what kind of coffee he should ask for.


End file.
